Show and Tell
by Superfizz
Summary: It was a normal day heading to school...until Balthier suddenly appeard in a bush next to my bus stop. I decide to take him to school with me.


**Show and Tell**

You could say it was a normal day at school. Except, it wasn't. Today I brought something that no one else has ever brought to school before, and it was Balthier. I had no idea where he came from, I was just casually waiting for my bus when 'bam!' out of the bush came this strangely dressed Englishman. I was going to ignore him, but I was far too intrigued in the man who just suddenly appeared. He also didn't know where he was. I thought he was mad.

_The man pulled himself out of the bushes swearing under his breath. His accent was distinctive. English I think. He brushed off the dirt from his butt and adjusted his cufflinks and looked at me with an odd expression._

"_And who may you be?" His accent was much more distinctive now. I looked at his strange clothing as he looked at mine._

"_Uh…Liz? And who are you?" I said trying to sound polite. Before he answered he looked around patting his pockets. Looked like he had lost something._

"_Where the hell am I?" He asked himself then looked back at me. "Balthier."_

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_My name. Isn't that what you asked?" _

"_Uhm, yeah." I squinted from the strange name and crossed my arms. He brought out his hand._

"_Nice to meet you." I hesitated then brought my hand out shaking it slowly. He swiveled around hastily and started looking around the bush he appeared out of shuffling through it._

"_What are you looking for?"_

"_A teleport stone. I think I had one in my pocket. You don't have any that I could borrow?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion._

"_I don't think so." I scratched my head nervously. "What are they anyway?" Balthier looked up from the bush, confusion in his eyes. Before he could speak I stepped forward. "Where are you from?" I asked shoving my hands in my blazer pockets from the cold wind. He stood up. He was really tall compared to me now he was standing straight._

"_Well, I spend most of me spare time in The Royal City of Rabanastre." I looked around then looked back at him._

"_And where abouts is that? Is that in Hobart?" He gave me a very weird look again crossing his arms._

"_Hobart?" _

"_Okay. Lets start over. Where did you come from and how did you suddenly appear in this bush?" He looked back at the bush and back at me. _

"_Well Vaan was fiddling with a teleport stone and I ended up here. I told him so many times to not fiddle with those things." _

"_And Vaan is a friend of yours?"_

"_Pfft, more of an acquaintance who was tagging along." Before I could ask more questions he interrupted. "So what's this Hobart you speak of?" _

"_Well basically you're in it. Ever heard of a place called Australia? Tasmania?" He shook his head. Now I was confused. The bus started approaching and I glanced at Balthier._

"_Well long story short, I need a teleport stone to get back. And soon so I can get back to my businesses in Dalmasca." I signaled the bus._

"_Why don't I take you to school with me? You may find one lying around there?" The main reason I wanted to take him to school was because I was interested to find out what the day could be like with this strange man. He shrugged and followed behind me onto the bus. I paid the driver $1.20 and watched Balthier. _

"_Do you take gill?" He asked politely bringing out strange coins. Before the bus driver could say anything I pushed in front of Balthier._

"_Let me pay for that." I said laughing nervously. I handed the bus driver an adult's fare of $2.40. _

_The 20 minute bus trip went surprisingly short. Balthier talked about his duties back in Dalmasca. I told him about Hobart, but there wasn't much to say. Hobart is a bit of a hole now that I think about it, but I still love it._

_--_

So basically here I am now at the front gates of the school with Balthier at my side. Seeing my school is in the middle of a busy town, his confused face nearly made me laugh. I walked ahead casually holding the straps of my school bag and he followed slowly looking around observing everything. I turned around facing him.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" Balthier stopped looking around and quickly followed behind me. We started walking up a few steps when he paused.

"Won't people find it strange that you have brought me to your school? From what you told me on the bus, this is a private 'all girls' school. I don't think I'll be too welcome." I stopped walking and thought for a bit.

"Good point"

**TBC..**

--


End file.
